Picture files typically contain metadata. Examples of metadata include location metadata identifying where a picture was taken, timestamp metadata identifying when the picture was taken, or camera model metadata identifying a model of the camera used to take the picture. One way to identify the location at which a picture was taken is by analyzing the location metadata. In cases where the metadata is missing, a triangulation analysis based on the other images can be performed to infer (e.g., extrapolate or interpolate) the location of the camera used to take the picture. However, the location metadata and the results of the triangulation analysis may not be accurate to pinpoint the geographic location of the camera used to the picture.